Oh my God, You're in Love with Her
by blackindigocat
Summary: Just a little ficlet based on a prompt someone posted on tumblr. One for Waige, Quintis and I'm in the process of writing one for Melvester
1. Chapter 1

Team Scorpion had just finished their weekly case and as usual, Walter had put his life on the line for Paige. He headed up the loft to get some rest, he was exhausted as he headed down a small hall to his room. Unbeknownst to him, Paige was following. When she got close enough he could hear her. "Thank you again." her voice hummed into his ear. Before he could respond she spun him around and pulled him down for a chaste kiss, two more likely. Walter slightly kissed her back and when she pulled away she said "I need to go pick up Ralph, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she slapped his cheek and strode out of the loft. Walter focused his gaze on her not thinking about or looking at anything else, just Paige. She was all the mattered to him at the current moment. When Paige was out of sight Walter spun around so he could head into his room and relax. That's when he noticed the rest of his team. Sylvester's jaw had dropped, Toby had a smirk on his face and Happy, well she wasn't happy to be there as she scowled at Toby. She was shooting him daggers with her eyes, Walter could see it in her expression.

"H-how long h-h-have you guys been here?" He asked scratching the side of his head, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh my god..." Toby replied he even seemed shocked himself, "You're in love with her."

"Excuse me?" Walter knew that Toby was on his heels about him having feelings for Paige but love he felt was a bit of step.

"For once, the doc is right." Happy replied as she fist bumped Toby lightly, her mood seemed to have improved and she lived more up to her name.

"Always am." Toby deadpanned to Happy. He turned back to Walter who was standing frozen in place "Never before have I seen you so unaware of your surroundings so focused on one thing and nothing else. You were watching Paige, you were dreading the fact that she was leaving."

"She...uh kissed me, I-I was shocked." Walter replied swallowing back.

"Your pants are on fire, liar liar, you liked it." Walter chose to not respond to Toby's point for as little as he wanted to admit it Toby was right, he always enjoyed it when Paige kissed him.

Sylvester gave him a look of disapproval. "Walter, a kiss is one of the most unsanitary things, just one kiss has as many germs as one thousand toilet seats." Sylvester replied.

Toby quickly whispered into Sylvester's ear, "She actually kissed him twice." and the look of disgust on Sly's face simply grew.

Walter chose to ignore the dialogue between Toby and Sylvester and looked at Happy, "You don't think I love Paige, do you?"

"As much as I wish to deny it the doc is right, I know what love looks like," she grimaced at Toby. "And you display all the characteristics."

"So tell Paige how you feel, she loves you anyone could see that."

Walter began to ramble, "Listen Toby, I don't love Paige and she doesn't love me end of story. She has Ralph, that matters the most to her, we are simply friends coworkers at most."

"Friends with benefits?" Toby asked teasingly.

And with a huff Walter stormed out from the loft. He rushed down the stairs and Paige was there packing up some paperwork that she was going to finish during the night. "Walter..." Paige replied when she heard him rushing down the stairs, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Walter replied bluntly as he reached the bottom on the stairs and was standing across from Paige.

"You don't have to lie, I know you're hiding something, now what is it?" Paige asked cocking him a smile. Instead of responding he pressed his lips to her for a chaste kiss then rapidly pulled away as ig he scared for her reaction. He gave her a panicked look upon pulling away. Paige simply looked with a smile at him. "I'm uh... s-sorry, you should go." Walter stuttered as he turned away.

Paige grabbed his wrist. "Walter." She gave him a smile and prompted him to ramble on.

"Paige, the day I… uh met you changed my life, not only was it the day I met Ralph but it was the day I first realized I could truly connect with anyone without intellect as high as mine. Y-you've opened me up in ways I've never imagined, so in short you're an incredible asset to the team and outside of that to me. I...uh really care about you."

Paige pulled him in for a short sweet kiss then replied "Walter?"

"Yes?" Replied Walter's panicked voice.

"I love you too…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc? Come here a minute." At these words, Toby immediately planted himself in front of Happy. Last time she said that, she had kissed him in most senseless way and he'd loved it. And he was right, again Happy seized his lips and kissed him for a about 20 seconds, her lips were playing with his. When she broke it off, they were both breathing heavily. Before strolling away, Happy pressed her finger to his lips as to not comment on the kiss. Toby agreed and nodded his head before Happy walked away. His eyes trailed her watching her from afar, gaze never leaving her. He felt a light tap on the shoulder, a tap of one Paige Dineen. Her voice was sweet and hummed in his ear. "Oh my god…" she said with a melodious laugh, no wonder Walter had fallen for her. "You're in love with her."

Toby spun around, "Well that makes two of us Mrs O'Brien." Toby deadpanned.

"Listen," Paige replied with a more serious tone, "We're here to talk about your love life, mine can wait."

Toby smiled at Paige, "At least you admit your feelings, that emotional dumpster fire "friend" of yours denies everything."

"Who said I was admitting anything?" Paige said with a laugh. "Anyway back on topic, you should ask her." Paige replied more sweetly.

"On a what?" Toby asked.

"A date silly."

"When?" Toby's voice wavered at this question.

"Now." Paige replied with a calm tone as she placed a hand on the behaviorist's shoulder.

"You mean, ask ask her? She'll turn me down."

"Then write her a note." Paige replied before leaving Toby to ponder in his thoughts. When he was assured Paige had left he pulled a notepad that said From the Desk of Tobias M. Curtis. He quickly scribbled out a note to Happy then lay it in an envelope on her desk. His heart was in a way pounding, Happy already knew about his feelings for her and last time a date had come into context, he'd slept through it and almost destroyed any future they may ever have. Oh well the best he could do was wait what was the worst that could happen.

Happy was heading back to her desk, she'd just left the garage to help her dad with the business he had at his garage. She sat down at her desk and grabbed a hammer and some metal so she could pound away on any worries that he cluttered her head throughout the day. That's when she noticed the envelope. Happy took it and ripped it open, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Inside was a note for… Toby? Happy frowned at first then read the note with skepticism, _please don't let him being pouring out his feelings for me again._ she thought to herself. The note read, "Dear, Happy

I'm nuts about you, we should have dinner sometime. As a gambling expert, I know your first response to my request will be no, but think it over. I was thinking Chinese or are you in more of a Tex-Mex mood?

Toby"

Surrounding the word nuts were drawings of nuts and bolts, "Of course the doc had to use a pun." She replied shaking her head. Then she reread the note and thought for a minute "On a second thought, who am I to turn down free food?" She grabbed the note and walked over towards Toby. She brandished the note in his face with a smile before capturing his lips into a searing kiss. Upon pulling away Toby laughed and took the note from Happy then replied, "Well, I am the gambling expert, we be dating." And with that Happy let him kiss her again.


End file.
